Angel From Hell
by missobsessed22
Summary: Addison Lynch has had the normal life of a vampire for the last 700 years of her existence... but all of that is about to change when she meets Jake Endsley... but when things start getting crazy, what will be more important? He new found love? Or her oh so sweet personality? {Sequel to Bloodthirsty}
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I opened my eyes tot he sunlight coming in through my bedroom window, like my parents, I wasn't much of a morning person. I tossed the covers off of me and walked out into the hallway. I could hear my parents downstairs in the living room. I walked in and smiled at how sweet and happy they always were... I considered myself lucky because some of my friends' parents had really s***y relationships. "Morning Mom, morning Dad" I said cheerily from the doorway. They looked over at me.

"Morning sweetheart" came my mother's melodious voice, her forest green eyes sparkling. Everyone says I have my mother's looks but my father's charm.

"Hey, would it be okay if I headed out with Jaycee and Ally this afternoon? We've been _**dying**_ to go to the cliffs, and school is out for the summer, soo..."

"Sure you can baby girl, just don't get into any trouble, okay?" asked my dad. I smiled.

"I know dad, I would never" and I walked out to the kitchen, grabbing a glass of blood before trying to figure out what the hell I was going to wear out. About an hour later I had settled on a green ruffle top, a pair of ripped jeans, and my matching green sneakers. "Addison! Jaycee and Ally are here!" my mom called from the front hallway. I put my phone in my pocket and ran full blast out the door to the room that used to be my mom's and down the stairs. "Jay! Ally!" I said hugging them. I hadn't seen these two in almost two weeks since their parents had kept them home after school finished... those two need to learn not to get into trouble so easily! I kissed my mom's cheek and walked out the door with my friends. "Bye mom, I'll see you later!" I said as I shut the door behind me. We went, talking a mile a minuet, to the ice cream shop down the street to grab something to eat while we were at the cliffs off the side of the park nearby. The area is restricted, but it just means it's a vampire area. On our walk down there I caught a boy staring at me from across the street. He was about 3 inches taller than I am, he had icy blue eyes, and black hair that swept across his forehead so perfectly. "Addison! Did you hear me?!" came Ally's annoyed voice. I shook my head and flicked my gaze back to them. "Huh? Sorry, I just... saw someone" I answered completely lost. They looked at me weirdly.

"Who?" they asked in unison. I looked back at the boy, who still had his gaze locked on me.

"I have no idea..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ally and Jay had to leave earlier then any of us expected so I hung back at the cliff until the sun set... that was always my favorite sight. "Beautiful, isn't it?" came a sweet masculine voice from behind me. I quickly flicked my head around to see the boy from earlier standing there, leaned against a tree, eyes trained on the sky out over the water, a smile gracing his face. "Yeah" I managed turning my head back to look at the sun, almost below the skyline now "It really is" he was sitting next to me in a matter of seconds, a little closer than I was really comfortable with... but I didn't move... I wanted to... but, I couldn't make myself. "Jake" he said. I looked at him confusedly.

"Huh?" I asked.

"My name... I'm Jake. Jake Endsley" he said. We looked at each other, his icy blue eyes piercing mine sending a shiver down my spine, he seemed sweet... but also dangerous... something I'd never thought I'd find appealing. "Addison. Addison Lynch" I answered politely. He smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you Addie"

"Same Jake"

He stood up and offered me his hand, which would have been completely unseen to any human since it was pitch black out tonight. I grabbed it and he hoisted me up easily. I landed only inches from his face and he pecked my lips quickly, a slightly devilish grin on his face. I let go of his hand and took a step back, not really sure how to respond... sure I thought he was cute, sure he was very appealing... but I just met him, and he kissed me... I found that a little too forward. He took his phone out and read something. He tossed me over his phone after getting off of whatever it was. "Would you mind giving me your number?" he asked. I quickly punched it in and tossed it back to him. "I gotta go... dad needs me... I'll text you" he said and disappeared into the treeline, leaving me to wonder when our next meet would be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I walked through the door and shut it quietly behind me hoping not to bug my parents, wherever they were, but I screamed when I turned around and saw they were standing right there. "Where have you been?" questioned my dad.

"I just came from the cliffs, where I always seem to come from" I said trying to brush past them, but they wouldn't let me go.

"Your friends were home almost an hour ago... why didn't you come back then?" my mother asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Because I wanted to catch the sunset, is that really _**that**_ much of a crime?" I asked. They looked at each other, almost not believing me... but I could see the registering that I have never lied to them before, so there would be no need for me to start now. They moved and I hopped up the stairs to my room and started drawing in a notebook I found under my bed that already had a few drawings in it, but I took those out and put them in my drawer. It was almost like I had no control over my hand at that moment because it automatically just started drawing a person. It just kept going and going with every last detail in tact... it was Jake. I smiled at what was on the page in front of me when my phone buzzed next to me. I looked at the number and it wasn't saved so I figured it was Jake. I looked at the message which read "hey Addie". I saved the number and textred back. "Hey Jake"

"You up to hanging tomorrow night?"

"I'd love to, what were you thinking?"

"There's a dance club near the edge of town, that cool?"

"Never been, what's it called?"

"Late Nites"

"Always up for something new"

"meet you there about 8?"

"Sounds awesome, see you there :)"

"Bye Addie ;)"

I looked down at my phone. Something about him... it just set something off. I smiled. It may not feel right... but yet... it does feel right... it feels _**all**_ too right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

My parents were out for the night so it didn't matter if I went out for not, and I'm glad for that... I didn't want to have to explain to them where I was going. I threw on a pair of ripped jeans, an old gray Mayday Parade shirt, and a pair of black converse. I brushed my hair so that I managed to get the damn knots out of it and check my phone to see that it was 7:50, so now I had to run. At the dance club I could tell that everyone there was vampire because there wasn't a scent of blood on anyone there. "Hey" came a cool voice from behind me. I jumped. I turned around and saw Jake standing in front of me. I smiled. "Hey, wasn't expecting you to sneak up on me like that" I said trying to calm down a little bit. He chuckled.

"C'mon, lets head inside" he prompted grabbing my hand and leading me inside. The music blasted loud enough that I knew my ears would be ringing once we left. One of my favorite songs started blasting over the speakers when we walked in. _"Guess this means you're sorry. Guess this means you take back all you said before. Like how much you wanted, anyone but me. Said you'd never come back, but here you are again."_ I smiled and Jake led me out onto the dance floor and I cut loose for once, dancing and not caring who watched. After about 7 songs I got tired and I'd lost Jake so I walked off the floor and just leaned against a wall since I couldn't find any available seats in the place. "There you are" came Jake's voice right next tome. I jumped again, getting really scared at how easily he was sneaking up on me like that. I smiled shyly.

"Stop doing that" I said softly. He smiled devilishly and came in front of me, putting his hands on the wall next to either side of my head. I stood there, really wondering what he was going to do. He pressed his lips to mine roughly and I didn't resist, I held his cheeks, basically telling him not to pull away. The kiss deepened and we we almost forced to pull away when I heard someone only a few feet away clear their throat. I pulled back and saw Ally and Jay standing right there. S***, I thought, how did they find me?! Jake took a quick look back at them and then looked back at me. "Who are they?" he asked.

"My best friends" I whispered softly and ducked under his arms and walked over to them. I smiled sweetly. "Hey guys" I said. I could feel Jake standing right behind me. They both looked at Jake and then their gazes fell back on me. I smiled awkwardly. "This is Jake, Jake this is Ally and Jay" I said. They both smiled at him and he gave a little half smile and a nod. I stood there awkwardly for a few seconds and then broke it. "Well... we were... headed out, so... I'll see you guys tomorrow" I said grabbing Jake's hand and tugging him towards the door. We walked down the street, the moonlight illuminating the way we were walking. He entwined our fingers as we walked along. We eventually got back to my house, he looked up at the 2 floor white house that I grew up in. He kissed me again. I quickly pulled back once I felt my parents upstairs. "Goodnight Jake" I said softly. He smiled.

"Night beautiful" he winked and then was gone. I opened the door and walked inside. I heard my parent's footsteps up on the balcony above the foyer. Great, I thought, I'm gonna have fun explaining this.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated, school, work, tests, shit happens and I wasn't able to type anything! I'm gonna try and update things more, but I still have like another week or two of tests so if I don't, sorry! hope you guys like!**

"Addison" said my mom. I turned around to see her standing at the top of the stairs and my dad leaned against the railing along the upstairs hallway... It really kinda troubled me that I never knew how they became vampires, because I did know that they were both born human and I also knew that they never told me the whole story of what happened before they got engaged. "Where were you?" She asked starting to walk down the stairs. I saw my dad's head drop and he was trying to keep himself from laughing at my mom since she had never been good at being a stern and menacing person... I mean... She's about as intimidating as a butterfly... She actually is as delicate as one at that... but I don't see how that's possible with my dad, he a rough a** b****.  
"I went out with a friend" I answered leaning back against the door.  
"Friend? Not what it seemed like a few minuets ago" came my dads voice with a smile from the balcony. My mom looked back at him and he dropped his head again, REALLY trying not to laugh at her now. "Mom, please, relax. I won't go out without telling you and dad again, I promise" I assured her. She thought it over and then smiled. "You've never given me any reason not to believe you before, so alright sweetheart, but get to Ed okay? We're going out tomorrow" she said hugging me. I smiled "where are we going?" I asked sweetly. My dad chuckled.  
"Just like your mom Addie baby, can't ever wait to know"  
I walked upstairs, knowing that I wasn't gonna get an answer. I heard the front door close and knew my mom was gone... Now I can actually get the story out if my dad. I walked out if my room and down the hall, I knew he was reading down in the living room. I walked through the door and saw him sitting there, book in hand. "Dad?" I said. He looked up and smiled.  
"Yeah Addie, what is it?" He asked closing the book and putting it on the table next to him. I walked in and sat right next to him, folding my legs up in front I me. "How DID you and mom meet?" I asked. He sighed.  
"It's really not the greatest story honey"  
"Dad, I'm 800, I think I can take a story that ain't so nice"  
He chuckled "you may be 800 Addie, but you're still my little baby girl... Alright... I'll tell you"  
"Dad?"  
"Hm?"  
"The whole story"  
"Addison I don't think you-"  
"I want to know everything, because I know you guys have left a lot out over the years"  
He sighted in defeat. "Okay Addie... But only until your mom gets home, she said she didn't want you worrying about anything"  
"Okay"  
"Alright... It started about 807 years ago. It was a dark dead if night here in L.A. and I was out for a walk..."  
I listened to dad telling me about all the bad things he and mom went through before they got engaged and he got right up to when they were trapped my dad's enemy Rodney and his ex friend Kory at the warehouse. "She ran right back at him and he swung back and pierced straight through her heart... That's why she has that huge white scar right where her heart is" he explained. I tilted my head in confusion. "Wait, but I thought a steak to the heart kills you" I said, thoroughly confused now.  
"It does"  
"Then how is mom here now?"  
"I have no idea... All I know is that a few days before the funeral I here at the house and then there was some white mist that lead me upstairs, once I got up there, she sat up and looked at me, alive as anything... You know... You look JUST like your mother Addie"  
I smiled "Is that a good thing?"  
"It is, it means you're beautiful sweetheart... Now where was I?"  
He continued on until the day he purposed to my mom. I sat there and stared at him, and I thought about everything that had happened to them... Now it made sense why they worried so much. Dad looked at me. "You okay sweetheart?" He asked. I looked up at him and nodded, but he wasn't convinced. "Look, Addie, I know it's a lot to take in but things were different then... There were so many people after me, but everything's better... And don't tell your mom I told you, okay?"  
"Told her WHAT exactly?" came a voice from the doorway. We both looked back and saw my mom standing there, arms folded in front of her. "S***" came my dad's murmur behind me.


	6. Chapter 6

"Babe, Hayley, she's old enough to know. You can't keep things like that from her forever" dad said standing up and walking over to mom. She looked up at him and smiled lightly. "You're right Ross, you're right... Guess I just wanted the past to stay where it was" she said looking down at the floor. Dad gave her a quick kiss and then mom looked at me. "Sweetheart, go upstairs, it's 11:30 and you didn't sleep last night" mom said. She knows everything doesn't she? I walked past them and went up to my room... And saw Ryan sitting there on my bed looking through my sketchbook. He looked up at me when I walked in and smiled. He came right in front of me and had one hand on the wall next to me, holding my gaze with his amazing blue eyes. He kissed me. I pulled away and looked at the door. "What are you doing here Ryan?" I asked frantically, knowing it never took my parents long to figure out someone was in the house. "What? I can't come see my girl?" He said softly in my ear, sending chills all though my body. "God, not when my parents are right downstairs!" I said. He smirked. "Alright babe, catch you soon" he said catching my lips one more time before taking off out the window and disappearing. There are so many things about that boy that seem like I know him from somewhere... But I just can't figure it out... The icy blue eyes... The spikes black hair... The chilling voice... But I was staring to get tired... So I decided to put it off 'til tomorrow


End file.
